


2:30 AM

by MystxMomo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Because hinata disappears for days at a time and Komaeda's hand writing sucks, M/M, Sexting, Technically post game, Why do they have cell phones post game on an island in the middle of nowhere?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystxMomo/pseuds/MystxMomo
Summary: Komaeda Nagito at [02:23]Hinata.Hinata are you busy.Hinata.Hinata Hajime at [02:25]What?Oh.Yeah??I mean a little.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 285





	2:30 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho! So this is from a Tumblr Kink request that got out of hand. As it happens sometimes.

When Hinata’s cell phone pings, it’s around the point in the night where letters have begun to blur, and his mind glazes over calculations instead of autocompleteing them like it should. He’s only the slightest bit bitter at this development. Over a year worth of mind changing surgery, and a bit of exhaustion still manages to beat out the efficiency of his work flow.

He can work around it.

Needless to say, he ignores his phone at first. He has bridges to build, literally, and it won’t get done with distractions. 

It pings again.

He ignores it… again.

Silence.

It pings and- 

Hinata’s hand snaps across the table to grab his phone.

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:23]**

Hinata.

Hinata are you busy.

Hinata.

**Hinata Hajime at [02:25]**

What?

Oh. 

Yeah??

I mean a little.

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:25]**

Ah. Good you’re here so.

Hinata stares down at the messages for a few seconds, gaze flickering between the chaos of his scribbles and writings, and the dim screen of his phone. He is making at least somewhat of an attempt to keep his attention on his work, but something in the back of his mind not only knows Koameda will be an immediate distract, but… a welcomed one.

Slowly, he leans back in his seat.

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:27]**

I might have a gift for you.

**Hinata Hajime at [02:27]**

.. Alright?

You could say that in a less cryptic way but I’m listening

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:27]**

Ah. Is that a bit of judgement I sense?

Understandable. I come with a small offering and immediately mess it up.

Do you distrust me that much Hinata-kun? Have I shattered your expectations of me so badly that even the notion of a gift from my stained hands fills you with a sense of dread? Of course, I understand. I wouldn’t want anything from someone as deplorable and horrid as myself, but I did put effort into it…

**Hinata Hajime at [02:32]**

Komaeda.

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:33]**

[IMG_053.jpg]

Gift : D

**Hinata Hajime at [02:34]**

Ah.

Well.

That’s certainly your dick.

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:34]**

I’d hope Hinata-kun knows that? He’s certainly seen it enough times.

**Hinata Hajime at [02:34]**

You know I hold no hesitations on blocking your number.

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:34]**

Hm. Well that _would_ be inconvenient… 

It’s only with a certain amount of fondness that Hinata rubs at the pressure points on his head. It’s more exhaustion. Mostly exhaustion, really. 

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:36]**

Well?? Are you going to play along.

**Hinata Hajime at [02:36]**

What?

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:36]**

It’s generally in good taste to return a gift with another, Hinata-kun.

**Hinata Hajime at [02:37]**

That’s not a gift, Komaeda, that’s a trade and barter system and that went mostly out of style years ago.

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:37]**

: (

You’re not playing along Hinata.

**Hinata Hajime at [02:39]**

… fine, fuck it hold on.

Defeated, Hinata can’t help the literal, actual sigh the leaves his lips. He can’t feel too bad about loosing this fight. He didn’t exactly put up much contest to begin with.

The motion to unbutton his jeans comes mindlessly, more focused on pulling up the camera app. 

The lighting in his workshop is low, and the backdrop of his messy ass desk has to be the least appealing thing he could have included in the picture. Doesn’t change that he’s maybe a little less then shameless when he snaps a picture of himself, currently unaroused as he may be. The picture isn’t much. Sort of grainy, only reveals a small strip of his blue and white boxers. It 

**Hinata Hajime at [02:41]**

[IMG_234.jpg]

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:41]**

Ah hah, Hinata-kun is teasing me!

I didn’t even get you slightly hard, huh?

**Hinata Hajime at [02:42]**

You’re the one that messaged me

You need to try harder.

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:42]**

Try harder, hm…?

Mmm… Of course. Give me a minute.

There’s a small lull in their conversation, giving Hinata enough time to scroll back up and actually get a good look at the picture Komaeda had sent. He’d glossed over it at first, unamused and unimpressed. But now, guiding himself into the swing of things, he makes no hesitation in taking in the detailing of the image. Komaeda holds himself with his mechanical hand, just barely tucked out of his boxer. Despite that, there’s no question to how aroused he is. 

Hinata’s fingers play with the waistband of his boxer, eyes flickering shut as he imagines in near perfect clarity Komaeda’s fingers wrapped around himself, as well the even, unfocused strokes that must have lead up to this. Of course, it helped that he had played witness to Komaeda’s masturbation on more then one occasion, whether it be Komaeda deciding he deserved a one man show, or at his own flustered request. 

He can’t help but wonder what he’d been thinking about, tonight. He liked the thought of being on Komaeda’s mind when he did this, though he thinks maybe he’ll keep that secret to himself for a bit.

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:46]**

Hows this?

[IMG_056.jpg]

There’s a full length mirror in their cabin, having come preinstalled on the back of the bathroom door. The next picture is Komaeda’s reflection in the mirror. He seems to have made a less then subtle attempt rush off his pants and boxers, the offending garments stepped out of and forgotten in the background of the image. He sits kneeling in front of the mirror, cock poking out from under the edge of his shirt. There’s a smile on his face thats leaning a little too far from bashful, and far too much into mischievous, and Hinata takes a moment to marvel at how close Komaeda’s hand is to touching himself, the tips of his fingers grazing just barely against his skin.

Of course, it also doesn’t take him long to zone in on one other important detail.

Fucker got out the collar.

**Hinata Hajime at [02:47]**

Okay 

yeah that did it.

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:47]**

; )

**Hinata Hajime at [02:47]**

Please stop using emoticons IMMEDIATELY after sending me nudes it’s honestly the least sexy thing I can think of maybe ever.

Don’t take that as a challenge.

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:47]**

Hinata I would never.

**Hinata Hajime at [02:48]**

Uh Huh

Hinata carelessly pushes down at his jeans, boxers quick to follow. Heat pools in his cheeks, in his groin, and he puts a little more effort in making this picture look.. nice. As nice as a dick pic can look he supposed. Reaches over to tilt the table lamp in his direction, angles the photo with near perfect composition. 

He has a point to prove, and well. This mostly does that.

**Hinata Hajime at [02:49]**

[IMG_235.jpg]

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:49]**

Oh!

That sure did do it, didn’t it?

**Hinata Hajime at [02:49]**

Sure did.

Congradulations, you won!

Uh. 

That was a bit lame, sorry.

Hinata’s pumps start out slow, and lazy. Taking care to work himself up. He takes another look at the image he’s been gifted, then another moment to switch back and forth between the two of them. His flesh is heated under his fingers, head is beginning to feel a little foggy. If there’s a moan that graces his lips, he doesn’t pay it any mind.

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:51]**

[IMG_058.jpg]

Not at all.

Komaeda has calculatedly flopped onto his side in the next image. Though most his face is gone from the reflection, Hinata is still able to catch the fact that he’s brought his free hand, metal, to his lips, and the way his hair is sprawled out around him. His shirt rides up his stomach, legs press together, and Hinata knows that it’s inadvertent and unintended. The chain of his collar drags onto the ground in front of him, thrown near carelessly off to the side.

Hinata _feels_ his cock twitch in his hand. 

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:51]**

I wish you were here

I’d let you do so many things to me, Hinata.

Maybe you’d be interested in watching me grind on your leg like a dog? I don’t deserve your hand, let alone your service, especially after I’ve done something so abhorrent as interrupting your work.

But I can’t help myself sometimes. You know how horrible my impulse is.

Though, if you decided you still wanted me, I wouldn’t complain. Quiet the opposite. I want you to have your way with me. Maybe you can grab me by the leash and choke me on your cock? Or pin me down and fuck me into the floor. I don’t think I deserve the bed tonight. 

Hinata’s breathing is heavy, eyes half lidded. He’s barely skimming over the messages at this point, more focused on pumping at his erection then the actual scenario Komaeda was proposing. Honestly, he’s a little impressed Komaeda has managed to keep a level head as long as he has. His resolve was startling, sometimes.

He closes his eyes long enough to imagine that his fingers were Komaeda’s, the other mans breath on his lips as he works him. Komaeda’s fingers were slender, thin. He always seemed to know how to work Hinata over the edge.

Or maybe Hinata was just easy.

He snaps a picture.

**Hinata Hajime at [02:55]**

[IMG_236.jpg]

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:56]**

Ah…!

Or… maybe? Hinata wants me to do something to him tonight. 

Surely he’s very tired after working so much? If you’ll allow me to act so unabashed. 

I’m preparing myself for you, but sure I could think of something to do to you instead. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten the chance to bend you over the bed, Hinata. Unlike myself, you surely deserve as much.

I wouldn’t even make you prep yourself. I’d fuck you with my fingers, first. Maybe even my tongue? 

**Hinata Hajime at [02:59]**

Komaeda…

**Komaeda Nagito at [02:59]**

Ah…? Too much?

**Hinata Hajime at [03:00]**

No. 

Never

I want you.

**Komaeda Nagito at [03:00]**

[IMG_061.jpg]

Please Hinata.

The image is sloppy, and quick, but he’s at least taken care that it won’t be blurry. 

Komaeda doesn’t bother with the reflection, this time around. Instead, he’s taken a picture of the way his cock lays back on his stomach, drools with pre-cum. His hips jutted up in the air, angle awkward enough that Hinata knows it’s for his benefit. His hand is nowhere in sight, but it doesn’t take a genius to imagine how he’s working himself with his fingers. Hinata imagines yanking him by the leash, pulling him into his lap, pinning his hand down and working his cock for him. He imagines leaving a cacophony of bitemarks and scratches on his shoulders and back, feeling Komaeda’s fingers lace into his hair and -

Hinata’s papers have long since been abandoned. He only has a second of forethought before he acts, decidedly not getting anymore work done tonight.

He pushes his seat out hard enough that he near tips over.

**Hinata Hajime at [03:01]**

Shit. 

Fuck. Hold on.

Fine.

**Komaeda Nagito at [03:02]**

Yes?

**Hinata Hajime at [03:02]**

I’ll be back in five.

Just let me.

Yeah.

**Komaeda Nagito at [03:02]**

… < 3

See you soon Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> My Nsfw Blog is Mystxxxmomo, and my SFW blog is Mystxmomo.


End file.
